Tiago (Dumbo) (Amzy Yzma)
Cast: *Dumbo - Tiago (Rio 2) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Sid (Ice Age) *Mrs. Jumbo - Jewel (Rio) *Matriarch Elephant - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Prissy Elephant - Sally (Cars) *Catty Elephant - Fiona (Shrek) *Giddy Elephant - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *Mr. Stork - Junior (Storks) *The Ringmaster - Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Casey Junior - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Smitthy the Bully - Sid (Toy Story) *The Crows - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private (Madagascar) Chapters: *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out for Mr. Stork" *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Thomas"/Junior Brings a Delivery For Jewel *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 3 - Tiago's Appearance *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 6 - Tiago's Bath/Mother and Son *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 7 - Sid Makes Fun of Tiago/Jewel Goes Wild *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 8 - The Gossips/Sid's Appearance *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 9 - Sid Meets Tiago/Dr. Robotnik's Idea *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 10 - In Dr. Robotnik's Tent *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 11 - Pyramid of Pachyderms *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 12 - The Aftermath *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 13 - The Cars/Sid Almost Forgot *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 15 - The Cars Song/Tiago Get the Hiccups/The Bucket *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 16 - "Pink Elephants on Parade" *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 17 - Meet Skipper and His Brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly" *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 18 - The Hard Life for Tiago/The Magic Feather *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 19 - The Flight Test *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 20 - The Big Surprise/"When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise)" *Tiago (Dumbo) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *Dumbo (1941) Clips From Movies and TV Shows Used: *Storks (2016) *Partly Cloudy (2009) *Happy Feet (2006) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Thomas The Tank Engine (1984) *Thomas and The Magic Railroad (2000) *Thomas and Friends (2009) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek 3: The Third (2007) *Shrek The Halls (2007) *Shrek 4: Forever After (2010) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Evan Almighty (2007) *Jumanji (1995) *King Kong (2005) *The Star (2017) *Space Jam (1996) *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Norm Of The North (2016) *Finding Dory (2016) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) Gallery: Tiago.jpg|Tiago as Dumbo Sid the Sloth.png|Sid as Timothy Q. Mouse Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Mrs. Jumbo The Sour Kangaroo.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Matriarch Elephant Sally in Cars.jpg|Sally as Prissy Elephant Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg|Fiona as Catty Elephant Matilda angry birds 2016.png|Matilda as Giddy Elephant Junior looking at little golf bird.png|Junior as Mr. Stork Dr ivo robotnik by lordorga-d6ubk4k.png|Dr. Robotnik as The Ringmaster Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas as Casey Junior Sid in Toy Story.jpg|Sid as Smitty Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-9752.jpg|Skipper, Kowalski Private and Rico as The Crows Trivia *The Clips For Sour Kangaroo and Thomas are the same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs